New Beginnings
by LadyShard
Summary: Set right after Consequences. Darcy and Jane are trying to navigate their new relationship. Contains spanking/ageplay. Hard M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, it's universe or its characters.

Warnings: This story will contain age play elements and semi con spanking. Also if anyone is interested I need a beta so feel free to pm me. This story is probably going to be a hard M so please if it's not your cup of tea don't read. However if there is something you would like to see or wish to discuss in a respectful manner please feel free to PM me. Thank you.

A week after Jane's spanking and a rather large fruit basket for Erik things were progressing nicely. With each passing day Darcy was growing more and more confident in her role. She now carried more of a quiet authority where Jane was concerned. Small pats on the bottom were becoming common and a tone of warning could be heard under subtle suggestions about Jane health. Meals especially were becoming more important in the lab and one day surprised Jane with a small gift.

"Hey Janie Bear time for lunch"

Jane blushed at the sound of the nickname that Darcy had begun to gradually use. It was affectionate and made her feel oddly special. Smiling Jane stopped her work and put down the note book to join Darcy in the lunch room and sat down with a small plop as Darcy laid out her lunch for her. Spaghetti today with Darcy's famous stuffed meatballs. Her stomach gave an audible growl and she covered her stomach with her hands. She barely had anything for breakfast that morning and Darcy knew it. Frowning slightly Darcy pursed her lips and shook her head as sprinkled cheese over Jane's meal.

"We talked about this Jane. You gotta eat your breakfast." Darcy said in her maternal tone that had Jane's bottom tingling.

Jane resisted the urge to fidget and was surprised when she noticed something next to her plate. A coloring book? Picking it up she flipped through the pages of smiling princesses and castles. Darcy had even supplied a box of crayons.

"Darcy what's this?"

"A coloring book and crayons? Listen I just know how stressed you get and I thought this might help you relax. If you don't like it I can take it back."

"You don't think I'm a little old for this?" Jane said with a laugh but inside she was partially excited. When was the last time she actually colored? Smiling nervously she looked at Darcy who was watching her carefully. "I mean you could have just brought me a magazine"

"You're never too old color! It'll be fun trust me. But eat your lunch first" Darcy said as she fixed her own plate. They ate in a comfortable silence and once to Jane's embarrassment Darcy even reached over to wipe her mouth with a napkin. It was oddly right and for a moment Darcy almost seemed to hover over Jane's lips. There was a pause and the world stood still and before Jane could blink Darcy was pulling away and with a quiet nonchalance began to gather the plates and wash them in the sink. Jane felt herself deflate and almost disappointed? She couldn't be could she? It was oddly conflicting feeling but she pushed those thoughts away.

The coloring book and crayons sat unopened before her. Biting the tip of her thumb Jane look slightly doubtful at the coloring book and felt silly as she picked a page and started to color. Despite her initial hesitation she soon found herself relaxing with each swipe of the crayon. The smell of the crayons alone made her feel younger and slightly more free than she had before. It was actually fun. Losing herself in the coloring book she didn't notice the time until she found Erik leaning over her shoulder and she let out a small eep and as if she was doing something devious covered the book with her hands.

"Hey Jane I was just coming to get you." He paused and looked closer "Are you coloring?" His surprise evident. She looked up in with slight embarrassment and then looked at the time. Darcy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot the time" She said she began to hurriedly put the crayons back in the box but Erik shook his head.

"It's fine. You deserve the extra long lunch break every once and awhile. So did you have fun?" He asked as he pointed to the coloring book. Erik was never unkind and all in all she considered him family. There were no secrets between them. But still she hesitated.

"Sorta, Darcy thinks I work too hard. So she brought me a coloring book. I told her it was silly but you know Darcy."

"She's a strong woman" Erik affirmed "and I think she's right. Your too hard on yourself Jane. I know things have changed in the past week and while you won't come out and say it I have a pretty good idea of what happened" Jane felt her stomach drop and covered her face with her hands. She should have known nothing would get passed Erik. She felt mortified but Erik continued.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of" Erik said kindly and smiled.

"You don't think so? A woman my age..."

"Age isn't what's important. It's the way you feel inside that counts and Darcy sees' that. Do me a favor Jane and don't fight it. I think it'll be good for you in the long run. Okay?" He picked the coloring book and ripped out the page that she had just finished coloring and with no amount of ceremony put on the fridge. It was the only amount of color in their dim kitchen and Jane felt oddly proud. It was almost like an odd declaration of something that she couldn't put her finger on. What did Darcy see?

Authors note: Okay guys I'm going to be honest I have no idea where this story is going. But if you liked it please let me know. Suggestions are welcome. Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. I am merely borrowing them.

Warning: Again this story does contain ageplay and is a hard M for a reason. Thank you.

Special thanks to Valkyrie War Cry, who was awesome enough to be my beta and help me with all my grammar errors and sound board. Thanks hon!

Darcy leaned back in her chair with her ipod music fully blasting as she tried to drown out the sound of her own thoughts. But she couldn't help thinking of her boss- and not exactly in a platonic way either. Every time she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but picture Jane's bottom bouncing over her knee as she spanked her. She could still hear Jane take on that childlike voice as she begged and pleaded. Promising to be a good girl if only the spanking stopped. Her bottom had turned into a rosy hue, and by the time she had finished there was no thought in her mind that Jane had learned her lesson.

It was afterwards that made her think twice... when Jane had pulled up her jeans and panties and climbed into her lap. Cuddling close like a kitten and her face fresh with tears. In those minutes Darcy had held her protectively close and enlisted feelings and thoughts that hadn't been there before. She had never seen Jane like this before. So sweet and open but most of all needing her.

Later after Jane was sweetly tucked into bed Darcy couldn't help but watch her sleep at least for a moment. Jane's bottom was still hot to the touch and uncovered by the itchy blanket. She was in one word adorable. This vulnerable side of Jane was undeniably attractive. It was like she was seeing Jane for the first time and no matter how much she tried to deny it Darcy liked what she saw.

She tried to dismiss the feelings as just as a result of the spanking but despite her efforts, over the next week she became hyper aware of Jane's habits. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous. How she fidgeted when no one was looking or (Darcy's favorite), the way she nibbled on her thumb. It wasn't quite thumb sucking exactly. But close enough to share a fence. She did this when her emotions she was stressed or cranky and it helped reinforce the thought that Jane was just a little girl inside an adult's body. On a whim she started calling her Janie Bear and to her amusement Jane blushed but didn't protest. Things like that made It was things like that made Darcy to take her in her arms and cuddle her. It was stupid and she tried to smack those thoughts away like one would do a housefly. Yet in the end they kept coming, so she gave up.

The coloring book and crayons were a stroke of genius, though. She bought them on a whim, half worrying that Jane wouldn't like them, but to her delight she liked them almost instantly, even though she could see her hesitation. Part of her desperately wanted to reassure Jane it was okay. That no one would laugh or judge her for letting her hair down. The way Jane was so self controlled concerned her a little bit. Erik too. Like she was afraid of letting herself go and letting go of that need to just be on top of everything. It wasn't healthy. But baby steps were still steps and every time Jane made any little progress Darcy tried to encourage it.

Yet today when Jane was eating her spaghetti and accidently getting it on her face Darcy couldn't help but react and leaned over to wipe her mouth. An action she would regret as Jane's Bambi eyes got a little large as she stopped and hovered over her lips for a tad second to long. But oh how she wanted to kiss that little sweet mouth of hers. It was tempting. Too tempting. Darcy had pulled away and did the dishes so that Jane wouldn't see how affected she was. In the end after making sure Jane was occupied with her coloring Darcy rushed to her ipod and here she was. Glancing at her watch she noticed Jane still hadn't returned from lunch yet and was about to get up when Jane and Erik walked in with the coloring book and crayons in hand.

Jane looked deep in thought when Darcy called to her. "Hey Janie Bear. I was just about to come and get you. Did you enjoy it?"

Jane looked confused before she glanced down the coloring book.

"You know what? I did. Thank you Darcy. Do you think...I know this is silly but can I borrow for it for awhile? I liked it. I forgot how much fun it was."

"Sure you can. If you're a good girl I might even bring you another one." Darcy said and almost bit her tongue. A good girl? Where the hell had that come from? Damn it! If Jane minded the term she didn't say although she almost see her flushing. Although it may have been a trick of the light. Erik smiled and wrapped an arm around Jane.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I think we've got a blooming artist on our hands. I put Jane's picture up on the fridge."

"Erik..." Jane whined slightly but laughed "Yeah right I'm the next Picasso. I'll take it down later." She said with bit of bashfulness that Darcy felt endearing. Darcy shook her head.

"Sorry Janie Bear I think we should make a new rule. Anyone who takes the time to color gets their picture puts on the fridge." Darcy said mock seriously although she could see that Jane was pleased.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep" Erik and Darcy said in unison prompting a new round of laughs. So it was how "Janie's wall" came to be.

Later that afternoon.

"Hey Darce. We still on for girls night?" Jane asked as she struggled with some mathematical figures. She was biting the tip of her thumb again as her other hand flew across the keyboard.

"Depends. Do you wanna cry, scream, laugh or a combination of all three? Oh and don't forget ogle." Darcy said looking through some files. "Ogling would be fun. I don't care how old Harrison Ford gets. He will always be the hottest man with a whip."

"Seriously? Isn't he in his seventies now?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Age ain't nothing but a number baby." Darcy replied semi seriously "But I draw the line at scary movies for you."

"What why?"

"One word: Exorcist"

"Okay so I got a little scared!"

"A little? Was it you or your twin who decided it was a great idea to sneak attack people with holy water?"

"Point taken" Jane sighed and wrinkled her nose "Okay so no demons possessing little girls. I still feel like something scary though. What about Leprechaun? Oh, or maybe Jaws!"

"You're dead set on this aren't you? Fine. But it's all about Chinese tonight. Sound good?"

"Chop sticks?"

Darcy nodded and smiled "Chop sticks."

"Deal."

Jane and Darcy laughed and chatted on during the rest of the work day. Occasionally they would see Erik, who was currently working on a second project. They didn't ask and he didn't offer any information. After they got off work and bid goodbye to Erik, Jane went home to grab an overnight bag just in case she accidently got stuck at Darcy's, which tended to happen whenever they had an overzealous movie night. Darcy decided to take a stroll down town to kill a few hours before Jane came over. Her favorite thing to do was browse the mom and pop thrift stores. Just walking in made her feel immediately at ease. Soft voices of the owners and the customers added to the quiet hum of the store.

She wandered around not really looking or seeing until she came upon a shelf filled with a variety of hairbrushes and sitting there innocently was a lovely, oval, mahogany hairbrush. It was slightly wide and when she picked it up she felt it's weight. It felt like it was molded perfectly for her hand. She snapped it across her hand and felt a sting, with the weight of the brush doing most of the work. It wouldn't take long to bring a sorry bottom to repentance with it. It was perfect. Whither Janie would see it that way was another matter all together. Taking a little more time, she wandered around the children's section and couldn't contain her smile. An image of Janie dressed in an old Victorian pinafore holding on to a stuffed animal just seemed to perfect.

Then she saw it: a large, stuffed, pink teddy bear sitting on a white rocking chair. She stopped and almost hesitated. Looking around to see anyone could see her, Darcy grabbed the teddy bear and sat down on the rocking chair and gently rocked. It was perfect. Too perfect. It felt like it was almost too coincidental and she knew that she wouldn't leave the store without these items. She already knew where she would put it. The rocking chair would look perfect in her guest bedroom. Thankfully after the Thor/Loki fiasco Jane's lab was now funded by Shield and everyone including Darcy got a huge pay raise. Darcy moved out of her old flat so quick it made the landlords head spin. She moved up faster than George and Weesy and found herself a comfortable two bedroom apartment.

Decision made Darcy flagged down a clerk and bought the items before she could talk herself out of it. They tied the chair to the top of her car and the teddy bear sat comfortably in the front seat, complete with seatbelt. Once Darcy got home, she noted that- getting the rocking chair off the car took a little effort. But once it was off, it was a piece a cake to simply put it in the guest bedroom. The teddy bear was another matter. Cocking her head she decided to simply place it on the couch. With that done she checked her phone. Crap. She had twenty minutes before Jane would arrive. Dialing up their favorite Chinese, place she ordered their usual and went to shower and change.

She changed into her favorite Tweety bird sweats and black spaghetti top. This was probably the only time that she actually ventured to wear something a little-form fitting. For the most part she honestly preferred baggy and layered clothing. But at home she was much more relaxed. After putting her hair in a ponytail, she was ready by the time the door bell rang. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

Authors note: I already have an idea for the next chapter but suggestions are welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them :)

Authors Note: Alright folks this is your chance to turn away now. Because from here on now it will be a _very_ hard M. I have a few ideas up my sleeve but suggestions are seriously welcome.

Special thanks to Valkeryie War Cry, who is not only a fabulous beta but a wonderful soundboard.

Jane smiled brightly as Darcy opened the door, her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Darcy stood casually in the doorway with her hip cocked out and a warm smile. Her attire, while not unusual for their normal girls' night brought attention to Darcy's generous curves. A stark contrast to Jane's own petite form. She never understood why Darcy would choose to cover herself with layers upon layers. But perhaps it's because Darcy didn't need to. Her presence by itself had a confidence that went beyond her years. She could have been a pinup model with those soft curves and generous bosom.

Until recently she had never had any thought to what it would be like to kiss a woman, but Darcy was starting to become a frequent fixture in her fantasies. Eliminating Thor almost entirely, although he did on occasion make a guest appearance every now and then. Although if she was honest with herself it wasn't quite an unwelcome thought.

"Janie? Honey my eyes are up here." Jane was jerked out of her thoughts at Darcy's gentle but firm tone and felt herself flushing at being caught ogling. Honest to god ogling. She could have died. Something flickered in Darcy's eyes. Something akin to resolve and something else but Jane could be too sure. Instead Darcy's attention switched to see the delivery guy pull up.

"Janie I think you and I need to talk. Take your things and wait for me in the guest bedroom." Darcy said firmly. While some part of Jane bristled at being told what to do, Jane couldn't deny she felt a small thrill at the tone. Her nipples hardened despite herself and she tried not to flush, which was becoming an embarrassing frequent occurrence. She hadn't heard that tone since Jane found herself over Darcy's knee. A small knot of panic welled up in her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she looked around.

Darcy's apartment was as unique as she was. With brightly colored walls and cream colored furniture. For someone whose desk was cluttered and slightly messy, Darcy's apartment was surprisingly tidy. Then something caught her eye. A teddy bear! Dropping her bag she picked up the bright pink bear that was almost as large as she was. His glossy eyes seemed to have a mischievous gleam to them and his fur was so soft! Running her fingers through his fur she could stop herself from giving it a cuddle when she felt someone grab her arm. Jane whirled around just in time to feel Darcy land two hard swats to her bottom.

"Owie!" The childish yelp slipped from her lips before she stop it. Darcy had her hands on her hips while the deliveryman placed the food containers on the counter. "That hurts!" Jane protested.

"Janie what did I tell you do?"

"Go to the guest bed room?" Her voice sounded soft and uncertain to her own ears and the delivery guy had stopped completely what he was doing to watch. Darcy paid no attention.

"That's right but since you didn't listen like a good girl you can take your things and wait for me by putting your nose in the corner." Darcy said with a maternal tone that wasn't up for discussion.

"But?"

"Now Jane Ann. Don't make me tell you twice." With that she gave Jane another swat to her bottom. This swat was a little harder and brought tears to her eyes. Her face flushed with shame and looking down at her shoes, she promptly made her way to the guest bedroom. Without really looking around and feeling terribly small she placed the bag and bear on the bed. Her arms felt empty without the teddy bear as she put herself in the nearest corner. Her bottom lip trembled, but she couldn't stop the sniffles as she anxiously waited for Darcy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these two characters. I'm just _borrowing_ them for my own amusement!

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating as I should. But it's hard to write something that is scandalously taboo. So it takes a bit of courage. Not to mention that try as I might to keep Darcy and Jane true to their characters as much as possible...I admit they may come off abit OCC. Which I apologize but again if there is something you would like to see in this story feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you :)

Heartfelt thanks to Valkeryie WarCry who patiently waited for me to update! Seriously best beta ever!

Jane hated the corner. It was like stepping into an infinite void where time had no meaning and the seconds that ticked by felt like years. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Sniffling and trying not to fidget, she tried not to think of the surprised look on the deliveryman's face as Darcy had given her that final swat and marched her to the corner like a naughty child. Worse yet Jane hadn't even thought to leave or much less object and dutifully did as she was told. If there was a time to be honest with herself it was now. Darcy made her feel like a little girl and what was worse Jane liked it. Liked that feeling of feeling safety in Darcy's presence and taken care of. And she wouldn't be lying if she thought that the thought of watching a scary movie with Darcy would give her a chance to get scared and possibly earn her a cuddle or two.

The image of being wrapped in Darcy's arms and cuddled against that soft welcoming body was a tempting thought. Especially if she was able to rest her head on those soft breasts to listen to her heartbeat. Would Darcy mind? Was it too weird? Feeling more than a little anxious part of her desperately wanted to leave the corner and grab the teddy bear. But it didn't take a genius to know that she was in enough trouble as it was without adding more fuel to the fire. Taking a quick look over her shoulder she noticed the door was still shut and then taking a deep breath moved one of her hands that was dutifully behind her back and bit on her thumb. But that wasn't enough. It did not provide the comfort that it usually did and taking a deep breath but not caring at the moment pushed her whole thumb into her mouth. She sucked and felt instant gratification at self soothing.

The other hand too seemed to move on its own accord and then she was gently holding on to her ear as she sucked her thumb. Almost instantly she relaxed. When she was little she was a prominent thumb sucker until her father had slowly weaned her away from the habit. Reminding her that big girls don't suck their thumbs and she wanted to be a big girl didn't she? The thought had faded away and until recently had resisted temptation. But right now she didn't exactly feel like a big girl. She felt little and she needed her Darcy. No not Darcy exactly but Mommy. The thought shocked her so much she almost pulled the thumb from her mouth. Everything Darcy did lately was exactly what a mommy would do. Taking care of her, encouraging her, letting her color and putting it on the fridge.

Things were slowly adding up and that small bit of dread that weighed heavily in her tummy turned instead to a small bubble of hope. Almost like a whisper a word popped into her mind. Ageplay. She had heard of it course here and there. She wasn't completely naive and she was surprised it taken her so long to dawn on her. She knew it was taboo of course. Grown men and women participating in something that some people thought of as perverse. Adults giving up control to their inner "little" to someone who took on the name Mommy or Daddy. The little would be able to act their emotional age and in return their caretakers would do just that. Nurture and discipline them in a way that reinforced that mindset. Sometimes it was even ventured into sexual play. The mere idea had her blushing. With that she became so lost in her thoughts Jane didn't hear the door open until she heard the squeak of the rocking chair.

Jane froze and almost pulled the thumb from her mouth. If possible her cheeks burned even more. The innate urge to panic was almost too much to bare and despite herself suckled even more on her rapidly pruning thumb. Until she head Darcy speak.

"Janie you can come out of your corner time now." Darcy said gently. That soft affectionate tone felt almost like a warm blanket. Taking a deep breath Jane moved from the corner and finally moved her thumb and let her hands fall to her sides. She couldn't meet Darcy's eyes and focused instead on the plush carpet beneath her feet. She could feel Darcy's gaze and tried not to squirm.

"Are you feeling shy?" Darcy asked gently. Jane nodded her head still focusing on the floor.

"It's okay honey. I have an idea why don't you come and sit on my lap? Because I think your teddy bear is feeling a little shy too and I think he could use a hug."

Finally taking a chance Jane looked up and saw Darcy holding the fluffy teddy bear. The teddy bear looked more than a little welcoming with Darcy holding arms out in an outstretched hug. Feeling more timid than she had in a long time Jane inched her way forward until she stood within Darcy's legs. She reached for the teddy bear but not before Darcy reached out and grabbed her around the middle and pulled her into her lap. Almost instinctively Jane curled in and nestled her head on Darcy's shoulder as she pulled the teddy bear closer. Rocking gently Darcy kissed her forehead.

"Janie Bear I think it's time you and I had a talk."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Merely borrowing.

Jane buried her face in the soft fur of the teddy bear. Awkwardly aware of how she had been acting and the needs she had repressed for so long. How could she admit to Darcy what she had just barely acknowledged herself? For someone who dealt mostly with hard science and logic, the feelings were overwhelming. Then without preamble Jane dropped the bear and burst into heartbreaking sobs and buried her face into Darcy's chest.

Darcy's reaction was immediate as she promptly started to rock to and fro. She whispered small reassurances in Janes hair and kissed her forehead.  
"Shh shh its okay Janie Bear. Let it all out. I'm not going anywhere." Darcy said soothingly. "Your such a good girl for letting it out."

Hiccuping Jane felt oddly warmed at being called a good girl and took that as a small encouragement. In this safe place with Darcy she could feel her adult mask slip away and like a butterfly emerging, her vulnerability peeking through.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." Janie mumbled trying to brush the remaining tears away. But Darcy stopped her movements and pulled out a tissue from the side drawer. Gently, Darcy wiped away her tears and than held the tissue to Janie's nose. Janie did what was prompted and blew. The embarrassment began to subside slightly as Janie began to relax. For the first time in a long while Janie felt secure and absentmindedly began to suck her thumb. She glanced up to see Darcys reaction and instead of disgust saw something a mixture of adoration and lust. At the look, Janie couldn't help but squirm.

"That's OK Janie.. this time. The next time you go to the corner though I want that naughty bottom on display. Little girls who are naughty enough to go to the corner deserve a spanking too." Darcy said firmly leaving no room for argument. " Now Janie Bear how old are you?"

" Thirty two " Darcy laughed. "No honey. How old do you feel?"


End file.
